Summer of Realization
by nopretender
Summary: Harry has a visitor the summer after his fifth year. Guess who? HPGW RWHG RLNTnote. this story used to be called summer with the dursleys. Fluff alert. WIP
1. visitors

1Disclaimer: I do not own anything...tear

plz no flames this is only my second story!

Summer of Realization

Chapter 1: visitors

It was the summer after his fifth year and Harry was laying in his bed at Privet Drive. The Dursleys had been uncharacteristically quiet after the Orders warning.

He was laying on his bed trying to forget the horrors of the Department of Mysteries, he had dark circles under his eyes and was gaunt and underfed. He rarely slept, and when he did his dreams were plagued by images of Sirius falling through the veil over and over.

Pushing his glasses up his nose and trying in vain to flatten his black hair, Harry exited his room upon hearing the ring of the doorbell.

He was all alone in his house this afternoon, with the Dursley's meeting Aunt Marge for supper. They didn't want her coming back to the house after the incident his third year.

Focusing on the task at hand, Harry made his way down the stairs wondering who would call to his aunt and uncles home. He looked down at his tattered jeans and dirty t-shirt hoping he was at least decently presentable, as not to upset friends of the Dursleys.

He slid back the bolts and opened the door slowly, his wand raised in fear of attack. He was very surprised to see two red headed figures standing in the dark night outside the house.

"Hello Harry," said a deep voice Harry recognized as Mr. Weasley's.

"Oh hello, Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here?" he questioned while backing up and allowing him and the other red head into the house, bolting the door behind them. "Do I get to leave this place already?"

"No Harry, you will actually have to remain here for the rest of the summer," he said while pulling his daughter, Ginny, up next to him. "Ginny here is going to be staying with you, the Burrow is not a safe place to be so all the kids are spread around."

Harry looked over at Ginny, her red head was bowed down and she was staring at her feet, shuffling uncomfortably.

"Oh, okay," said Harry. "Should we head up to my room then?"

With that he turned on his heel and beckoned, with a wave of his hand for the others to follow. He wasn't quite up the stairs when he remembered the Dursleys. "Um, Mr. Weasley, are you sure the Dursley's will Be ok with Ginny staying here?"

"I don't think that will be a problem, some order members are going to wait for them outside till they come home later. They'll fill the in on the situation."

"Ok," said Harry when reaching his door. He swung it open slowly, and waited for Ginny and Her dad to enter. "Well here it is, home sweet home."

His room was a mess. Clothes strewn all about, bed unmade, spare parchment and quills littered the floor.

"Sorry I didn't clean up a bit, this was quite unexpected," he said with a glance at Ginny's face. She was looking around his room with an unreadable expression on her face. She looked over to him meeting his eye and causing him to quickly look away with a blush.

"Well I've got to get going, kids, behave yourselves and owl everyday." as he said this he pulled as miniature trunk out of his pocket, gave it a tap with his wand, and turned in back to it's regular size.

"Bye dad," Ginny said giving him a hug.

"Bye Mr. Weasley."

With an apparation "pop" as their response, he was gone leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the house.

A/N: chapter 2 should be up soon! Tks for reading, see that button down there? Plz push it!


	2. Meet the Family

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Pity too, I am having so much fun with them!

Summer of Realization

Chapter two: Meet the Family

"So Gin, do you want to see the house?" Were did "Gin" come from he wondered to himself.

"Sure, I've never been in a muggle home before." she said with a smile, feeling a burning blush spread up her freckled cheeks when he called here Gin.

He smiled at her before heading downstairs, noticing her hesatant smile, her rosy lips, her slender shoulders, and the small mounds of breasts. _No, Harry, no no no. She is Ron's little sister, your trusted in a house with her alone._

"Let's start with the living room," he said as he led the way into a large tan-walled room with two couches.

"Oohh, they have a fireplace," she said as she made her way over. On top of the mantle there were dozens of pictures of Dudley doing various activities, biking, fishing, on his computer, sitting with his parents. "These are odd, they don't even move!" there was a pause as she examined them more closely.

"Harry, where are the pictures of you?"

"Pictures of me?" he asked, "why would they have pictures of me?"

"You mean they don't take any pictures of you?"

"Well we aren't exactly a perfect,_ normal_, family now are we?" He said with a sad, but also determinedly angry look on his face.

"Come here," she said sitting on one of the couches and patting the spot next to her. When he sat she took his hands and held them in her lap.

"Tell me about when you were growing up Harry, tell me everything." And he did, he told her of the cupboard under the stairs, the beatings, and the labor. He told her about crying himself to sleep when he was six, and how he always got beat up by Dudley's gang. He'd never said any of this out loud before, he had never known how.

Eventually he, as well as Ginny, started to cry. First, a few tears, that led to quiet sobs. She didn't know what to do so she gently put her slender arms around his broad shoulders, one of her hands reached up and into his black locks. She could feel his tears rolling down her neck, and she knew she was drenching his shirt, but it didn't matter.

He had never felt this way. Never felt so comfortable and loved in his life. He cried and cried, for himself, for Cedric, for Sirius, and for what lay ahead in the future. When he felt her arms around him, and up in his hair, he pulled her closer and hung on to her like he never wanted to let go, and he didn't.

When he woke up he didn't know where he was, he remembered Ginny was here and they had gone into the living room. Suddenly, he felt something shift beside him. He turned his head to see a mass of red curls. It was Ginny.

She was so beautiful he couldn't believe that he had just noticed. The way her small fist was clutched around his shirt, how her slender body seemed to fit so perfectly next to his. Then he remembered why they were here. He had told her everything. She had helped him when he hit his low, when he felt like he had nothing to live for. He had to live now, he couldn't bear if she was hurt.

She was beginning to stir. "Gin, Gin, wake up." She felt something touch her face, brushing her hair out of the way.

Then he heard the noise. It was the sound of someone opening the front door. He didn't know what to do.

"Gin, we have to go upstairs, the Dursleys are here!" He now had his hands on her hips, gently lifting her so she was on top of him and he could roll off the couch into standing position.

It was too late, he heard them enter and come into the living room.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing boy?" Vernon's large, angry face was purple with rage. Ginny, now awake, had never seen anyone so angry in her life. Harry shifted quickly to sitting position, and was quickly standing and pushing his glasses up his nose. Ginny was now sitting on the edge of the couch, ready to run if need be.

"Out Petunia, Dudley, I'll deal with the boy and his little whore." he said as he shut the door with a bang in their faces.

"IF YOU EVER CALL HER A WHORE AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU DURSLEY." Harry was shaking with rage.

"See here boy, this is my house and I will tolerate none of this nonsense, hear? Your lucky we've kept you as long-" There was someone banging at the door, followed by a grunt. The door was thrust open reveling Lupin and Tonks.

"Wotcher Harry, Ginny." said Tonks, dressed in cargo pants and a small t-shirt that said "the world needs messy people" across the front. Today her hair was a short, and spiky hot pink. "Let's go get packed, shall we?"

Mean while, Lupin, dressed in tattered brown robes, was introducing himself to a red faced Vernon.

A/N: you'll make my day if you just push one little button...tks all

more chappies to come


	3. Explanations

1Disclaimer: I don't own them and never will, unless JK drops dead and leaves them in her will to me! I hope not though, she's to good.

Sry if I confused you guys with the title change! Here's chappy three!

Summer of Realization

Chapter three: Explanations

They made their way up the steps to Harry's room. Harry and Ginny were leading the way with Tonks close behind. They were trying to be quiet as not to disturb his relatives, but try as she might Tonks tripped over her own two feet going up the steps.

Upon reaching the room, Harry flung the door open and angrily started piling his things in he trunk without a word. Tonks began to help Ginny, shrinking her trunk and putting it into her own pocket.

"Hey Harry, you go get your things from the bathroom and Ginny and I with finish up in here." Said Tonks taking some spell books out of his hands and throwing them into his trunk, while retrieving her wand from her pocket.

As Harry slumped off, angry glare still on his thin face, Tonks whispered to Ginny, "What happened before we came in? What did Harry's uncle say to him?"

"Well," she said with a blush on her pretty face, "we had fallen asleep on the couch and were on it when he came in. He started yelling at Harry and called me his whore."

"He called you Harry's whore?" said Tonks in a roaring voice, and dropping her wand.

"Yeah," she said looking at the floor.

"No wonder Harry was so upset, his uncle treated you awfully, and its obvious Harry likes you." Tonks said, quickly switching into teasing mode to lighten the situation, seeing she was upset by her encounter with Harry's uncle.

"Harry doesn't like me any more than anyone else," said Ginny quickly, her cheeks becoming more crimson by the second. "He was just sticking up for me."

"Well," said Tonks, with a sly grin, "what were you doing to lead Harry's uncle to believe you were going to shag?" She raised her eyebrows in comical peaks. "You said you fell asleep on the couch, and what, my I ask were you doing there?"

"We were just talking," she said quickly, too quickly. Tonks raised her brows once more, not looking convinced in the slightest. "We were! That's all we were doing Tonks! I swear!"

"What were you talking about then?"

"We were, we were just..."

"Just what, Ginny? About to shag?"

"No! We were just talking about Harry's childhood."

"Oh," said Tonks, taken aback, "that's alright then." She seemed a bit embarrassed that she has had found that out and quickly picked up her wand and returned to the packing, switching the subject.

Harry entered the bathroom with many thoughts running through his head. He should have never fallen asleep on the couch with Ginny. He knew she was probably hating him now, and he couldn't face that. He couldn't _believe_ uncle Vernon had called her his whore. He did really, really like her, and he did want her to be his; but to call her a whore! He knew she had a boyfriend before, he remembered that she had been dating Michael Corner. (He also knew that she had made up that she dated Dean Thomas to rile Ron.) She was so beautiful; her petite figure, her shining scarlet locks, he couldn't lose her. But what his uncle did! Great Merlin, she must hate me now he thought over and over while gathering his shampoo, razor, and other toilet things.

Great, Remus Lupin thought, Ginny wasn't even at the Dursley's for a day and her and Harry had already gotten into trouble. He knew he had to talk to Harry about this, but didn't really want to. He hoped, at least he wouldn't have to give Harry the Talk.

He walked up the steps hoping he wouldn't have to try to many doors before he found Harry; but he got lucky and once he reached the landing he saw Harry's head pop out of the bathroom.

"Hullo, Professor Lupin," he greeted with a somewhat forced smile.

"Hey Harry, please call me Remus as I'm not your professor anymore." He gave a reassuring smile and placed a long arm around Harry's shoulders. "We need to talk about your relatives Harry."

"All right," he said confused, "what do you want to know pro-.. Remus?"

Remus didn't know how he was going to ask Harry about what he and Ginny were doing on the couch. "Your uncle said he walked into his living room and found you and Ginny on the couch together." he trailed off not knowing how to continue.

"Yeah, so?" he said pulling his hand through his messy hair.

"Your uncle said..., he said you two were in a, a very...compromising position ."

Harry's face took on a look of pure terror at these words, he almost crushed his glasses, which he hand been pushing up his nose, in his hand.. "A WHAT!"

"Harry your uncle said that you were laying on the couch with Ginny on top of you." He really didn't want to know where Harry's story was going to lead, but he knew he really needed to talk to him about it, he's only 15 after all!

"I know what your thinking Remus," he said hurriedly, "but me and Ginny _did not_ shag. We just feel asleep talking and woke up when they came into the house."

Remus sighed and relaxed noticeably. "Oh good then, I won't have to talk to you about making good decisions, and waiting until you find the right person...you don't need me to give you the Talk, do you? he drifted off and blushed, realizing he had said that out loud.

"Really Remus, what kind of person do you think I am? And no I don't need the Talk." Harry said, cracking a smile and bursting into a fit of laughter, despite the darkening blush on his thin face.

Remus blushed again, "well your uncle was quite hysterical when I talked to him. Come on, let's go find those witches and then we can floo out of here." He turned from Harry and started down the hall, pausing and turning back to see Harry right behind him "you don't think Ginny is mad at me do you?" Harry looked tired and extremely worried.

"I don't think she blames you for what your uncle did Harry, but you should talk to her about it later." He smiled at the teen, it was becoming quite obvious to him that Harry had a thing for Ginny. "Which room is your's?"

"It's this one," he gestured to the door to the right, looking puzzled, " but Remus, why are we leaving so soon? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but the summer just started, I just got here."

"Tonk's and I will explain once we reach our destination, but come on now, you don't want us to leave you behind here do you?" he grinned as he grabbed Hedwig's cage from Tonks' hands and started back down the hall.

A/N: another chappy done. Yay me! And Yay all you great reviewers! Pls take a moment and make my day by pushing that one little button. Y'all really keep me going, even through my writers block!


	4. Traveling

1 Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Happy reading

Summer of Realization

Chapter four: Traveling

"Ok guys, Remus and I with floo first, then Harry and then Ginny." Tonks had them in front of the Dursleys fire place, and they were finally preparing to leave. Remus held out a small grey tin filled with floo powder and they all took a pinch. "Remember to shout 'Remus' house' very clearly."

Remus went first, throwing the powder in, steping in, and shouting "Remus' house."

"OK guys, see ya in a min." said Tonks enthusiastically, her hair changing from hot pink to white. She threw her powder, leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the house. Harry quickly stepped forward and got ready to go in. Turning behind him he wanted to make sure Ginny was going to be alright coming last. "Gin, are you sure you're ok going last?" his pale faced took on a worried look.

Ginny was looking quite nervous about the floo travel. "I don't know if I can go myself," she said slowly avoiding his eyes, her cheeks taking on a light pink tinge. "Last time I went by floo I got lost, what would happen if it didn't make it to Remus' house." At this his face lit up in a large smile and he chukled. "You know what Gin? Last time I traveled by floo I got lost too! Lets go together, come on, we don't want to keep Tonks and Remus waiting." With that he grabbed Ginny's slender waist with his long, strong arms. It was a perfect fit. His chin just brushed the top of her curly red head.

They both blushed, at least the other couldn't see their face!

Harry gruffly said, "ready?" he felt her nod, and they both threw in their floo powder and Harry shouted loudly, "Remus' House!"

As the stepped in they were sent swirling round and round. His arms tightened around her body, as gasped in surprise. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, causing her body to be brought even closer to his. They soon saw the fireplace they needed and Harry pushed them out. Surprisingly, they didn't fall, but maintained their footing.

As they brushed off the soot from their clothes and looked about the room, the sight that greeted them caused them to laugh aloud. Remus was laying on the floor, Tonks was laying under him, they were kissing passionately.

Tonks had just stepped into the fireplace and she was already very dizzy. She hated to floo, it wasn't that she minded too much being so dizzy, but she hated how when she exited she was always ten times more clumsy than normal.

She saw Remus' fireplace and got ready to jump out. It was too late when she realized she had jumped with too much power. Her body literally flew out of the fireplace and she landed on something long and hard.

"Omf," she grunted as she landed on the figure with a thud. She felt it move and looked down with her dark purple eyes. "Remus? I'm sooo sorry, oh my god are you ok?" she quickly rolled off of him and was now laying on her side next to him, one of her arms still resting across his stomach, which she noticed was very well muscled. Her breath hitched as she looked into his thin face, my god, she thought, he's rather handsome.

"Nymphadora, it's ok, it really is." he was looking down at her pretty heart-shaped face. He noticed her now white hair was tinged with pink. He smiled, causing wrinkles to appear around his eyes. "You look beautiful." He blushed after he said this, and looked away. She gently brought her hand up to his face and pushed some of his long, light brown hair, lightly streaked with grey, out of his eyes, and smiled. "You look quite handsome yourself, Mr. Lupin, and don't call me that vile name." He smiled and looked up at her, straight into her eyes and slowly shifted so he was laying on his side facing her. He cupped her face gently in one of his hands. "Nymphadora," he said before coming on to her with his lips.

He didn't know if he really wanted to pursue a relationship, with the war, and his lycanthropy, but he just couldn't stop himself, he felt as if he needed her.

She shifted suddenly, not to move away, but to get better access to him. He felt her move beneath him, laying herself on her back, and slid his body to cover hers. She clasped him around the neck and back, with one strong hand he gently cupped her face again, the other traveling down her side. She gently rubbed his lower lip with her tongue, begging for entry, which he allowed.

When her tongue entered his mouth he felt like there was an explosion in him. He saw stars and felt as if he could stay here forever. Her warm weight under his was so comforting.

Tonks was feeling the same way as Remus was. She had never felt so alive in her life. His long frame on top of her felt so good, she knew she wouldn't want to stop for awhile. With an internal laugh she realized she could feel that he was turned on as much as he was.

There was a thump behind them, but they didn't notice. They didn't hear the hysterical laughter, either. They only broke apart when they felt something hit their legs. It was Harry kicking them.

They scrambled in to sitting position and blushed quickly, having been caught. Harry and Ginny were still laughing. Remus cleared his throat, "hey you two," he said, his face still felling rather hot. Not to mention his nether regions, he knew he was getting a hard on, but didn't really care at the moment.

"Hey Remus, Tonks," said Ginny, with a sly grin. "Are you to enjoying yourselves?"

"Quite," said Tonks with a smirk, still red in the face, "until you two showed up." She stuck her tongue out at the younger girl.

"Come on you three let's go see the house," Remus said standing up and changing the subject, offering a hand to Tonks.

A/N: do you guys think I should continue? Plz review!


	5. Night Time Talks

1Disclaimer: I wish!

Tks to all my wonderful reviewers! Y'all have convinced me to keep writing! Real life is getting sorta crazy (school! Ahhhh!) I will try to keep updating as often as possible! Happy reading!

Summer of Realization

Chapter Five: Night Time Talks

Remus and Tonks were sitting in their room preparing for bed. They were sharing a room and so were Harry and Ginny, as there were only two bedrooms in Remus' house. The teen's room had two twin beds, but the other room only had one, a queen.

Tonks had noticed that Remus had been avoiding her eyes for the whole evening. Throughout the whole tour of the small house he had hardly looked into her eyes, and rarely spoke directly to her. At supper he had been engaged in a conversation with Harry. She wanted to know why.

"Hey Remus?" she asked suddenly. "Yeah?" he said quietly, looking at his hands, which were curled in his lap. She scooted over to him on the bed and took his hands in her's. "What's the matter, you've hardly looked at me all evening? Are you mad about what happened earlier?"

His face contorted, as if he were in a great deal of pain. He hastily shoved his hair out of his face, grazing a cut on his cheek from the last full moon. "I could never hate you, Nymphadora. I just don't know if you want me like I want you." He sighed, fussing with their entwined fingers.

"Remus! Haven't I proved that I want you?" she looked sad, and almost a little angry at his words. He hoped she wasn't upset with him; his troubled eyes remained down and unfocused. "I just, I just don't know how someone as beautiful and full of life could ever love someone as old and run-down like me."

He had finally got it off his chest. She was eight years his junior, and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He knew when he said this she would realize that a relationship with him would be a mistake. He couldn't lie to her though; he couldn't bear if he hurt her, especially if he bit her in his wolf form. He had never bitten anyone before, but had come close a couple of years ago when he taught at Hogwarts.

"Remus! How can you say that?" with that she threw herself at him, rapping her arms around his neck. "You're the most gentle, handsome, loving man I have ever met. And I know what you're thinking, I don't care about you being a werewolf, I know you take the potion, and you won't bite me. As for the old part, mister, IT'S ONLY EIGHT YEARS; life is too short to pass up love for trivial things like that."

He almost looked relieved at this, as if he had been waiting all his life for someone to say that to him. "I am extremely willing, Nymphadora, I just don't want you to get into something that you're not comfortable with." He gently rubbed his warm hands up and down her small back as she rapped her legs around his waist.

"I could never be more comfortable than I am now," her arms tightened around his neck.

They sat like this for a few minutes before Remus finally said they should finish getting ready for bed, kissing Tonks on top of her head and standing up. He let her use the bathroom first, while he located his pajamas. When she came back he left to brush his teeth.

When he was done in the bathroom, he entered to bedroom where Tonks had already climbed into bed and was under the covers. He grabbed a blanket from the closet and made for the door.

"Remus where are you going," she called, causing him to pause and turn around. "I was going to go sleep on the couch, goodnight." he smiled to her then turned to leave again. "Wait, Remus, there's enough room here ya know." she said patting to bed next to her. "Like I said before, I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable." she made a sour face at him and replied, "and like I said before, I _do _feel comfortable with you." she patted the bed again, and he came over. He laid his body next to hers and scooted under the covers. He looked over at her asking, "are you sure?" to which she replied with a sigh, "Remus! Haven't we already been over this?" With that he rapped his arms around her, holding her close. After a moment he whispered softly into her ear, "I like this Nymphadora, I like this a lot." then they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile, in the other bedroom, Harry and Ginny were also getting ready for bed. They were both shuffling through their trunks to find their pajamas and toothbrushes.

"Argh, I can't find my pajamas anywhere!" said Ginny frustrated, here red hair wildly flying as she shoved it out of her face. She was red in the face, and her chocolate eyes were blazing, Harry thought she looked marvelous. She was stomping around randomly throwing things from her trunk.

"Here gin, its ok you can borrow some from me." He handed her an undershirt and a pair of his boxers, his eyes dancing with laughter as she took them from him. "I daresay, Gin, they'll look better on you than me." At this he laughed out loud, falling back onto his bed. Ginny dropped the clothes and pounced onto him, madly tickling his sides. His breathing was heavy as he madly tried to get away from her hands. He was shouting at her, "No Gin, no!" while still laughing hysterically. Finally, he stopped her, by rolling over on top of her, pinning her to the bed. It was her turn to scream, and she shrieked, "Harry!"

He rolled off of her, "Jesus Gin, are you trying to make me deaf?" He grinned and lay on his side staring down at her.

"Of course not, if you were deaf I wouldn't be able to order you around, now would I?" She said smirking and putting her arms behind her head, her red curls fanned out around it.

"Oh no of course not, wouldn't that be horrible." he said sarcastically, running his hand through is dark hair. She smirked and said, "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." she sat up giving him a quick peck on the cheek, grabbing his undershirt and boxers, and walking out.

He flopped on to his back, a slightly dazed look on this face, green eyes unfocused. Did she just kiss me, he thought. My god, I want to do that again, he was more comfortable around her than he ever was with Cho. Maybe she does like me, momentarily he let his hand rest where he had felt her lips. He quickly put on his pajamas and sat to wait for her, thinking of how he still needed to apologize for what Vernon had said.

She was sitting on the lid of the toilet and pulling a comb through her fiery hair, thinking of what she had just done. I cannot believe I kissed him. He must hate me now. God Ginny, wasn't enough just to be his friend. Geez, what were you thinking? She decided the only why to figure out his reaction was to go back to the room they were sharing and talk to him.

When she entered the bedroom he was lying on his bed with a worried expression. "Gin," he said right as she entered. Afraid he was going to say he only wanted to be friends, she quickly said , "yes, Harry?" "I just wanted to say I'm really sorry." there was a barely noticeable pause, and his face took on a look of pure hatred, his face turning a shade of red and his brow furrowing. He continued, "for what my uncle said to you earlier. I wasn't trying to take advantage of you at all," he said quickly, and somewhat nervously, before she could get a word in. "I don't want you to think I was trying to take advantage of you at all, because I wasn't."

She was so relieved, she quickly smiled down at him and said, "Harry, its ok, really, it doesn't matter anymore. I know you don't think that way, so its ok." He sighed deeply, the corners of his lips forming a smile, "thanks Gin, for understanding. I really am very sorry." "I know." she flopped down beside him on here stomach, and continued to look down into his upturned face. He moved over closer to her and started moving her fiery locks, that had fallen into her eyes, burning trails across her freckled face with his fingers.

He suddenly leaned closer, his green eyes searching into her brown, and whispered, "Gin, may I, may I kiss you?" She replied my moving her face down to his and breathlessly whispering "yes."

Smoothly he locked one of his hands into her hair and moved the other to her waist. Her chest was now on top of his, her breasted pressed firmly onto him, only the thin fabric of their shirts as a barrier. There lips met, and they both felt a jolt go through there bodies. He pulled her closer to him, his hand now on her back. He had never felt like this before for another person, and he knew this was more than a childish crush.

They remained lip-locked for a bit longer, before lack of oxygen finally caused them to break apart. He smiled at her, "you do look better in my clothes than I do, Gin, I knew you would." he had defiantly noticed how her breasts pushed on to the fabric, and also how the boxer practically hung off her small frame. He smirked and she slapped his arm saying, "prat," kissing him on the cheek once again, she got up and walked over to her bed and turning off the light. "Goodnight Harry." she whispered as she climbed into bed. "You too, sweet dreams, Ginny."

A/N: yay! Longest chappy yet! Pls review! It only takes a sec and makes my day! Tks all


End file.
